Half and Half
by Panda Dayo
Summary: [Lily x V-Flower] di antara seutas benang tipis ini, cinta mereka makin memudar • shoujo-ai • #(un)HappyOTPChallenge for Schwarzer Hyparete


A/N :

Di sini nama Flower saya jadiin Victoria Flower #KNP.

.

.

Lily membuka pintu usai makan malam, memutar kenop dan,

"Masuda...Masuda..."

Lily yang baru memasuki kamar begitu terkejut dengan kehadiran seseorang yang duduk di bingkai jendela. Senyumnya merekah seperti bocah yang mendapat hadiah.

"Flower? Kau sedang apa? Bagaimana caramu―"

"Tak ada yang tak bisa kulakukan, Masuda." Ia melompat turun. Saat itulah Lily melihat pakaiannya yang hanya mengenakan kemeja putih lengan panjang dan celana hitam sebatas mata kaki lengkap dengan sepatu pantofel kecokelatan. Andai saja dia seorang lelaki, pasti lebih terlihat menawan berjuta kali.  
Rambutnya kini jadi pendek setelah sekian lama Lily tak melihatnya sejak pertemuan terakhir.

"Jadi, siapkah kau, Masuda?"

"Siap untuk apa?"

Tanya Lily sembari mengedipkan mata. Flower menarik tangan wanita berhelai pirang panjang itu dan menggaetnya keluar melalui pembatas jendela, menuntunnya di bawah sinar rembulan yang penuh kala itu.

"Untuk kabur dari rumahmu!"

.

.

.  
Half and Half  
Vocaloid (c) Yamaha, Crypton, dll.  
Didedikasikan untuk #(Un)happyOTPChallenge yang diadakan oleh aia masanina.  
Juga Schwarzer Hyparete karena ini OTPnya wkwkwk.

.

.

.

Masuda Lily bukanlah perempuan istimewa.

Ia hanya wanita dari kalangan menengah yang sering berjualan di pasar guna memenuhi kebutuhan. Ia juga bukanlah kaum bangsawan yang berdandan elok nan rupawan.

Tudung yang menutupi keduanya sebagai bagian dari kamuflase sedikit berguna. Jubah yang diikat di leher depan pun sukses menutup raga mereka. Tak ada satupun orang yang mengenali, terlebih Flower yang merupakan seorang puteri kerajaan dimana Lily tinggal.

Melewati pasar yang kini sepi, menyusuri jalan setapak berhias lampu-lampu yang masih jarang di pemukiman. Bias cahaya bulan setia menemani, menyinari keduanya. Dingin, tapi serasa hangat ketika kedua tangan mereka saling menggenggam dengan jari-jari yang bertautan. Melangkah ringan, seolah beban sudah dilepas dengan mudah.

Dahan-dahan bergemerisik terkena angin, pun daun ikut terjatuh dari cengkeraman ranting. Kucing-kucing jalanan berkilat iri, melihat bagaimana keduanya berlari.

Mereka pertama memulai interaksi ketika Flower tak sengaja tersesat di pasar dan bertanya arah. Dengan senang hati, Lily mengantarnya hingga ke gerbang istana. Tak lupa Flower mengucapkan terima kasih dan berjanji akan belajar membaca peta.

Esoknya, Flower sengaja pergi ke pasar untuk mencari wanita itu lagi bersama kuda kesayangannya. Voila! Ia berada di antara deretan kios pedagang. Sejak saat itu keduanya sering bertemu, dan Victoria Flower selalu mencari-cari alasan agar dapat keluar dari istana.

Raja dan Ratu mulanya tak menaruh curiga, tapi semakin lama Flower makin sering keluar. Rasa itu timbul dan semakin menguat saat salah seorang pelayan istana; Tachibana Rion disuruh mengikuti kemana perginya Flower selama seminggu penuh. Rion melapor sejujur-jujurnya, bahwa sang puteri sering mengunjungi tempat berjualan salah seorang pedagang bernama Masuda Lily, janda tanpa anak yang hidup di daerah itu. Raja lalu meminta penjelasan Flower beberapa hari setelahnya ketika ia masih berada di dalam istana, sedang belajar ilmu pedang yang jadi favoritnya. Flower memang dididik sebagai penerus karena tak memiliki saudara lelaki, jadi tak perlu heran ketika ia dapat memanah, berburu, berkuda, berlatih pedang, dan semacamnya.

"Kudengar kau sering keluar untuk menemui seseorang."

Flower justru tersenyum, "Benar! Masuda sangat cantik~! Yang Mulia harus bertemu dengannya!"

Raja menaikkan sudut bibir, dan Flower tanpa ragu menceritakan pertemuannya dengan Lily dari a hingga z.

.

.

.

.

Saat Flower berkunjung esok hari, Lily tak ada di pasar. Ia pun sudah bertanya-tanya ke pedagang lain, dan tak ada yang mempunyai informasi selain seorang penjual kerajinan gerabah bernama Tianyi.

"Rumahnya kebakaran semalam."

Mendapat keterangan lanjut di mana letak rumah Lily, Flower pun bergegas menuju ke sana dengan kuda yang ia bawa. Ia berpacu, melewati kompleks kaum bawah yang memandangnya heran karena pakaian mewahnya.

Rumahnya tak begitu jauh dari pasar. Di sana, ia melihat Lily berdiri memandangi sisa-sisa harta bendanya.

Flower turun dari kuda setelah menjejak. Kuda hitam itu diam di tempat setelah Flower menjauh.

Lily yang mendengar ringkihan kuda menoleh, mendapati Flower memandanginya iba.

"Flower?"

Flower seakan mengerti apa penyebabnya. Mungkinkah ayahnya tak menyukai hubungannya dengan Lily? Harusnya Flower tak bicara saat itu, semestinya ia melindungi Lily.

"Maaf." hanya itu yang mampu ia ucapkan setelah semuanya. Flower meremat sisi-sisi rambutnya yang panjang dan diikat satu ke belakang. Rasa bersalah memenuhi pikirannya.

"Kenapa kau harus minta maaf? Ini hanya musibah. Para tetangga akan membantu mendirikan rumahku lagi, kok." Lily menenangkannya. Walau ia tahu rumahnya sengaja dibakar oleh seseorang semalam. Ia yang masih terjaga beruntung dapat menyelamatkan diri. Lily menemukan sebuah jejak kaki yang ada di sekitar rumahnya, dan ia berbesar hati menerimanya. Tidak masalah, baginya.

"Maaf..." Flower terus merepetisi apologi, tak mampu menatap Lily. Ia mati-matian menahan tangisnya, tapi ujung-ujungnya keluar juga. Lily mengulum senyum dan menyentuh pundaknya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Flower."

Flower berbalik, tak mau bertatap muka dengan Lily. Ia berjalan lambat, dengan kepala menunduk. Flower lalu kembali pada kudanya, menaikinya dan pergi hingga hilang sebatas ujung jalan.

Meninggalkan Lily dengan kesedihan mendalam.

.

.  
Flower setidaknya tahu diri.

Ia kini tak pernah lagi berkunjung ke pasar untuk menemui Lily. Menghindari kemungkinan terburuk terjadi kedua kali. Raja dan Ratu sangat bersyukur, ia tak lagi bergaul dengan rakyat jelata. Tempatnya adalah di istana, bukan tempat rendahan seperti itu.

Flower menuruti semua kemauan mereka. Cukup berat, tapi itu lebih baik daripada membiarkan Lily terluka. Hingga di suatu waktu, kedua orang tuanya mengumumkan perjodohannya dengan pangeran negeri tetangga tanpa mendiskusikannya.

Flower diam, mulanya.

Dan ia memutuskan kabur dari istana, malam ini, menyusup melalui jalan rahasia dan menghabisi penjaga di sana.

Demi lari bersama orang yang ia cintai.  
Persetan dengan semuanya, Flower juga punya hati, ia juga punya mimpi seperti manusia yang lainnya. Ia bukan boneka, ia adalah objek hidup yang dapat merasakan cinta.

Mereka berdua kini hampir sampai di perbatasan. Senyum Flower mengembang, dan Lily tertawa kecil melihatnya. Tinggal sepuluh langkah melewati garis batas, Flower merasakan genggaman Lily melemah lalu terlepas dari tangannya. Flower menoleh, dan menemukan Lily tergeletak bersimbah darah dengan panah menancap di punggungnya. Dari sudut-sudut tersembunyi, pasukan panah kerajaan muncul dalam jangkauan penglihatannya.

"Ma-Masuda..." Flower mendekati tubuh wanita yang kini tak berdaya itu. Ia duduk di dekatnya dan mengangkat raganya sedikit. Lily bernafas dengan lemah, mungkin kesadarannya mulai menghilang.

Flower memeluknya, tak peduli bila ia turut ternoda.

"Puteri, ini perintah, kembalilah ke kerajaan."

Salah seorang pasukan menuju ke arahnya. Flower menurunkan tudung yang ia pakai dan menyibak jubah yang ia kenakan. Ia menarik pedang dari sarungnya dan menghunus tepat di dadanya sendiri.

"Puteri!"

Tidak lebih sakit dari melihatmu mati.

Pedang itu lalu dibuang sembarang. Para pasukan mendekat. Lily berusaha diambil darinya, tapi Flower memeluknya erat tak membiarkan siapapun. Tapi, usahanya tak berlangsung lama karena sakit tak terkira yang dirasakannya. Tenaganya mulai berkurang banyak.

Flower memilih menindih tubuh wanita itu untuk mempertahankannya. Tak peduli pada apa-apa selain Lily yang ia cinta.

Gelap, dan semakin gelap visual di sekitarnya. Ia tak lagi dapat merasakan apa-apa bahkan udara. Mengantarkannya menuju alam lain, yang entah dimana.

.

Tamat.

.

a/n : hahaha akhirnya berhasil nulis shoujo-ai! *girang* /gak/  
Udah lama pengen nyoba nulis shoujo-ai karena cukup menantang (y) dan akhirnya lewat celeng ini aku diberi kesempatan nulis shoujo-ai LOL.

Semoga gak mengecewakan, ya. Tapi ini ngetiknya pake hati kok /gimana/

thanks for read


End file.
